


Soaked

by rhinkipoo



Series: Rhinky Prompts and Drabbles [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sharing a Sleeping Bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: WillNeverBeOrdinarygave me the following prompt:I've had this idea of writing Rhink when they go camping and it's just them and one of them just "happened" to bring only one, two person sleeping bag by """accident""". So they share a sleeping bag. (Because Rhett mentioned that once and then pretend they shared a sleeping bag on the show but we all know he lyin'). So. What happened that time?? Please take this plot bunny I hope it will be very happy with you <3





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willneverbeordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/gifts).



Jumping into the Cape Fear river was always exciting, no matter how many times they had done it before. They were in their skivvies, which wasn’t unusual, but today Rhett was hyper aware of it. During the past week, he realized his feelings for his best friend had shifted to something romantic. Maybe even lustful.

He was screwed.

Link’s head and shoulders emerged from the water, and all Rhett wanted to do was swim over and run his fingers through Link’s dark hair. He craved to lick the beads of water off of his skin.

_Shit._

If just being in his presence was this hard, what was tonight going to be like?

They had decided last minute to go camping in their favorite spot this weekend to reconnect. Their college courses had really weighed them down, and the stress was taking a toll on their friendship. When they unpacked the car earlier, Link realized he’d forgotten his sleeping bag. Rhett, of course, had offered to share his. After all, it was large enough to fit two people.

“Earth to Rhett!” Link splashed water in his direction.

Rhett shook his head and snapped out of his daydream.

“Sorry, what did you say? I zoned out for a moment,” Rhett fibbed. The look of pure joy on Link’s face threatened to pull Rhett away from the present again, but he managed to stay focused long enough to hear Link repeat himself.

“Look up! It’s raining!” Link tilted his body back, so more of his skin would catch the rain.

They’d never experienced this before, but Springtime was unpredictable. Sunshine one minute, and rain the next. It felt magical, experiencing something new together like this. Rhett looked up, and could see the sun peeking through dark clouds that spotted the blue sky. He didn’t notice that Link had drifted towards him until their shoulders knocked together.

Rhett had to resist the urge to lean down and kiss Link’s forehead, especially when Link’s eyes opened and stared straight into his soul. Neither of them said anything, Link moving to straighten his body without distancing himself, but rotated to face each other. Rhett couldn’t decide where to look, his eyes bouncing all over Link’s face. Link’s eyes rested solely on Rhett’s lips.

Rhett opened his mouth to speak, but Mother Nature beat him to the punch with a loud crack of thunder. The loud whip broke the moment and they quickly put space between their two bodies. The once blue sky was now thick with dark clouds.

“Hey, man, we should probably get out of the water,” Rhett suggested. Link’s nervousness made him slip into protector mode.

They made their way to the shore, grabbed their rain-soaked towels, and ran as fast as they could to their tent. Rhett was incredibly thankful Link had insisted they put the rain cover up when setting up their campsite. The entrance’s zipper jammed in Link’s eagerness to get inside.

“Gosh darn it, Rhett, it’s stuck!” Link was frustrated and wet and miserable.

“Let me, brother.” Rhett’s gentle voice helped calm Link down, and disarm him enough to step aside. With a steady hand, Rhett pushed the zipper back down and patiently pulled it back up successfully. He held the fabric flap up to allow Link inside first.

They sat on top of the sleeping bag, taking a moment to calm down. Rhett was lost in his thoughts about the moment in the river, about the look on Link’s face. _Was he thinking about kissing me, too?_ He came back to the present when a wicked shiver ran through his body. The cold from the rain had seeped into their bones.

Link’s body was shaking, his body working hard to keep warm. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees, but Rhett could sense it wasn’t really working.

“Li-Link,” the cold causing him to stutter, “I think we should get under the blankets to get warm.” Unfolding himself, Link made a move to crawl inside the sleeping bag. Rhett stopped him with a hand on his arm and an apologetic look on his face. “We should take our underwear off, too. I know it sounds crazy, but I read it in a survival guide. The best way to heat ourselves up right now is to be naked, the insulation will work better.”

Turning bright red, Link heard the sincerity in Rhett’s voice. “Turn around and don’t look.”

Somehow, they managed to slip off their damp underwear and slide into the sleeping bag without looking at each other. They tried their hardest not to make any part of their skin touch.

It was awkward.

Rhett was hyper aware that he was naked. Inside a sleeping bag. With the person his heart longed for. Who was also naked. He dreaded what he was going to say next, but Link’s continued shivers were enough to encourage him to speak up.

“Now, to maximize our body heat, we should -” He squeezed his eyes shut, mentally preparing for the immediate negative reaction he knew would come. “ - we should cuddle.”

“What?! You’re shitting me, Rhett,” Link spoke through chattering teeth. He held off for maybe thirty seconds before giving in. “Okay.”

Rhett waited for Link to roll on his side, back facing his front. He scooted closer and pressed his chest against Link’s icy back. The immediate sigh that forced its way out of Link’s mouth gave Rhett the confidence to continue. He wrapped an arm around Link’s chest and draped a leg over his bottom half, making sure to keep his crotch a careful distance from Link’s ass.

The shivers that racked Link’s body settled down, but he was still cold to the touch. Rhett’s next move was out of concern, or at least that what he told himself. He rubbed his hand around Link’s chest and abdomen, trying to spread heat. Link involuntarily pressed into Rhett’s touches. Desperate for warmth, he reached back to bring Rhett’s body fully flushed with his own.

They froze at the new contact. Rhett was hard and now Link knew it.

“Uhh.. Sorry. It’s the, it’s the…” He moved to pull away, put distance between them, but Link held onto his hip to stop Rhett from moving.

“Shhh.” Link took Rhett’s hand and moved it in a way that suggested he keep rubbing his front. Rhett followed Link’s instructions, but spent most of his mental energy simultaneously willing away his hard-on and keeping his hips still. Every time Link wiggled to get more comfortable, Rhett had to start over again. It never occurred to him that his best friend might be having the same confusing feelings about him.

That idea finally popped into his mind only when Link took the hand rubbing his front and pushed further down his body. Rhett found Link was in a similar situation, and he lightly traced his fingers over Link’s hardness.

“Nnnn…” Link’s pleasured sound had Rhett’s body moving on instinct, thrusting shallowly against Link’s ass. He pressed a kiss onto the back of Link’s neck, and fully wrapped his hand around Link’s cock.

This was Rhett’s first time touching another man. Sure, he’d been with a few girls and learned how to bring them pleasure, but this was new and old at the same time. He couldn’t even fathom how many times he’d come into his own hand, but this was _Link’s_ cock. The nervous sweat that formed on his palm helped to keep his movements smooth and consistent, his hips moving at the same slow pace as his hand.

Rhett’s lips travelled from Link’s shoulder to his neck to his jaw. Link twisted his head in Rhett’s direction, slotting their mouths together. It was awkward at this angle, but it wasn’t uncertain. This kiss solidified that they had come up with the same answer separately.

They were in this together, like always.

Link pulled away when Rhett’s grip tightened, pressing his face into the flannel lining of the sleeping bag. Rhett tucked his head into Link’s neck, where he kissed and bit the skin he found there. Heavy breathing and gasps filled the tent with hot, humid air.

Rhett was becoming more and more frustrated with the thrust of his hips, Link’s lower back not giving enough friction to be pleasurable. He lifted his top leg up and off of Link, spit in his hand, stroked himself a few times before lifting Link’s top leg just high enough to slide his cock underneath Link’s.

When Rhett first moved in this new position, he grunted in satisfaction.

“Ohhh,” Link sighed when Rhett’s hand worked his cock again and his hips began working in earnest. The newly added stimulation pushed Link further to the edge. “I’m close, I’m close!”

“Fuck, Link, yeah,” Rhett growled into Link’s ear. “Do it. Come for me.” His hand moved quicker over Link’s cock, squeezed tighter. Rhett desperately needed Link to come, more than he wanted to come himself.

Link’s hand reached back to grab Rhett’s hair, pulling hard when he finally fell over the edge and spilled into Rhett’s hand. The high whine that Rhett was sure could be heard miles away was truly intoxicating. He helped Link through his orgasm, only pulling his hand off when Link turned his head back.

Without second guessing himself, Rhett rolled onto his back and wrapped his cum-covered hand around his own cock. His clean hand made its way into Link’s hair, bringing their mouths together properly. Rhett was so worked up after watching Link fall apart, and now he was using the evidence as lube. As Link’s tongue pushed its way into his mouth, Rhett came hard, covering his belly with his own cum.

Rhett attempted to kiss back, but was too blissed out to truly follow through. When Link pulled back, he opened his eyes. The sweetest smile spread across Link’s face as giggles forced their way out. Rhett joined softly, his hand teasing the nape of Link’s neck.

“Did that just happen?” Link’s voice was quiet and unsure.

Rhett lifted his head to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Link’s mouth.

“You bet your sweet ass it did!” His arm was just long enough to swat Link’s behind.

Link yelped then lifted himself onto his elbow, propping himself up to look down at Rhett. His other hand swirled random designs on Rhett’s sweaty chest.

“I think it stopped raining.” Rhett noted the silence surrounding the tent.

“That’s too bad, I was just getting comfy.” Proving his point, Link laid his head onto Rhett’s chest.

Rhett grabbed Link’s hips and pulled him so that he straddled his own.

“Who says you’re going anywhere, sugar?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Matrimus ( [tumblr](http://matrimus.tumblr.com) / [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrimus/pseuds/matrimus) )
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)!


End file.
